Beware
by Waffles rock
Summary: Au. New state. New school. New life. Beca never pictured herself as a girl with friends, and she most definitely didn't picture herself as one of those girls who would fall in love with her best friend. But the thing is Jesse has a girlfriend. BecaxJesse DonaldxLily UnicyclexStacie Fat AmyxBumper
1. Chapter 1

**I have found time to write! Yay,...it's 1 am in the morning...but I don't go to sleep normally until 2. So yay! And my computer is barely alive right now, so ya, I am using my tablet(which doesn't have spell check, so bare with me.) This is my first AU, I hope you like it!**

Beca's house

"But, dad I don't want to transfer schools. I just so happen to like the one that I am at." Beca said to her dad.

"New house, new school." Mr. Mitchell said.

"I didn't ask for a new house. I had no say in the matter" Beca said.

"I know, but Beca we had to." Mr. Mitchell said.

"We didn't have to. Just because mom died, doesn't mean you have to move to a different state." Beca said, as Mr. Mitchell pulled up to the high school.

"I love you. Be good. Stay out of trouble. Don't play ditch. Don't get in a fight. And do you remember the bus you will be driving home?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

"Yep, even though I don't see why you didn't just let me drive." Beca said as she grabbed her backpack and slammed the car door.

"So this is what hell looks like?" Beca said, as she looked at the expensive private high school. Beca hadn't ever been to private school in her life. The only reason that she is even going now, is because the public high school in this city was failing grades. There for Mr. Mitchell signed her up for the enrollment in this high school.

Once Beca got inside she looked around. Everyone had on a required uniform.

Girls: White blouse, (optional blue sweater.), knee length plaid skirt.

Boys: Button up blue shirt, and corduroy pants.

_Where's the Mohawk guys? Where's the snooty stuck up bitches? Where are the sluts? Where are the emo and depressed kids? Where's the punks? _Beca was wondering all of these things when all of a sudden somebody started talking to her.

"Hi, my name is Stacie. Ms. Andrews told me to help you find your classes." Stacie said. She had her skirt rolled up around the waist, so it was above her knees. She had on a white headband, and white pearls.

_There's a slut. Though I don't think there will be a Mohawk person here... _Beca thought.

"Ok." Beca said.

"Well we have 10 minutes until class, and you and me have the first three periods together." Stacie said, as she grabbed Beca's wrist.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked, as she was being pulled from Stacie.

"We have to find my friends." Stacie said.

"No, nope, uh-unnnn. I'm good." Beca said, as the girl with huge high heel pumps, drug her into a hallway.

"Oh, come on you will love them." She said, not even looking at Beca, just continuing dragging her through the hallway.

"There they are." Stacie said, as she drug Beca towards a group of people standing by the white lockers.

"Let me go." Beca said, as she tried to get the girls hand off of her, but failed epicly.

"Hey, guys! This is the new girl ummm, what's your name?" Stacie asked, as Beca gave up on trying to get the girl to release her death grip on her right wrist.

"Beca." Beca said, when she looked up a dorky looking guy caught her eye.

"Hi, my name is Fat Amy." Fat Amy said, while extending her hand, snapping Beca out of her thoughts.

"You call yourself Fat Amy?" Beca asked.

"Ya, so twig sticks like you won't do it behind my back." She said, as Beca shook her hand.

"My name is Benjamin, but you can call me Benji." Benji said, as he shook her hand.

"My name is Unicycle, but I can also be called your boyfriend if you want." Unicycle said, as he grabbed her hand, and kissed it. She pulled back as soon as his lips touched her hand.

"Or I could call you 'Jackass." Beca said, as everyone 'oooo' and 'ohhhhed.'

"Harsh. Cold. And you had that coming." were also said.

"My name is Lily." Lily said, barely above whisper.

"Hi, my name is Cynthia Rose." Cynthia said, as she shook her hand.

"My name is Donald." Donald said, as he shook her hand.

"M-my name is Jesse." Jesse said, as he shook her hand. He had a dorky smile plastered on his face.

"Dude, what was up with the stutter?" Donald asked.

"Ya, m-my name is Jesse." Cynthia Rose mocked him.

"My name is Jesse and I have all of a sudden have a speech disorder out of nowhere." Unicycle teased. Everyone was laughing, but Jesse and Beca.

''And hi, my name is Chloe." Chloe said, as she hugged Beca. Who didn't hug back.

''So, where was your old school at?" Stacie asked, as everyone looked at Beca for an answer.

"A public school in New York." Beca said, as everyone's faces lit up.

"And before you start with the 'She lived in New York? How cool was it? Lots of celebs?' No, I didn't live in New York City. I lived in the suburbs part." Beca said.

"So what did the guys look like that you hung out with look like?" Stacie asked.

"Well, lots of leather, lots of safety pins, lots of black clothes, lots of multi colored hair, and some mohawks." Beca said.

"So punk?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"Pretty much." Beca replied.

"Do you know Punky Brewster?" Fat Amy said, who had a deep Austi accent.

"No." Beca said.

"How was sex with the guys there?" Stacie asked.

"Stacie, don't creep her out." Donald said.

"I am just going to leave now." Beca said awkwardly, as Stacie and the others were bickering back and forth.

"See you creeped the poor girl out." Donald said.

"Are you sure you didn't with those glasses?" Stacie asked.

"Wait, I can escort you to class, if you would like." Jesse said, while following her, and wrapping his arm around hers.

"What are you, a butler?" Beca asked, as she untangled their arms. She tried to ignore the tingling she felt when he touched her.

"Yep, I am. So what class do you have Ms. Beca?" Jesse asked, as he looked at her grinning ear to ear.

"English." Beca said.

"Me too, but-" He grabbed her hand and turned her around. "Buuut, English is this way." Jesse said.

"So why did you move here, Georgia?" Jesse asked, not realizing he was still holding her hand.

"None of your business." Beca replied.

"Oh, ok. I get it. Your one of those girls who's all dark and mysterious. Then she takes off her glasses and incredibly scary ear spike. Then you realize she was beautiful the whole time.'' Jesse said.

"I don't wear glasses." Beca said.

"Then your half way there." Jesse said, while smiling.

"Hey lovebird, you stole my student." Stacie said, as she and the others walked behind.

"What do you mean 'love birds?" Beca asked, as Unicycle pointed at their intertwined fingers. Needless to say, they both disconnected their hands at this reaction. Beca and Jesse had a blush on their cheeks. Jesse's blush slightly darker then Beca's.

"Say that again, and that will be the last word that comes out of your mouth." Beca said, as she shot daggers to a scared looking unicycle.

"Well, we are here." Benji said, as they approached the class.

"Wait, all of you are in this class?" Beca asked.

"Ya, when we were sophomores, we planned it out. So here we are juniors all in the same class." Chloe said.

Everyone took their seats, and all Beca could seem to think of was Jesse. She had no reason. She didn't know why. But she was thinking of him, as many times she tried to pay attention, she would just start drifting in to her day dream again.

**Ok, that's the 1st chapter. It's now 2:49, and I think I might read over this then, post it. Tell me what you think, is the story worth continuing or not? Please review, and if I get some reviews I will continue the story. Thanks so much for reading it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting, and giving the story a chance.**

**Thanks to all of you, I am going to continue the story. Keep reviewing, and telling me what you think.**

Later on that day...

Cafeteria

"Come on Beca. You are going to sit with us." Chloe said, as she drug her to a table.

"You know, I think I just want to sit over there at that table. Alone." Beca said, while standing up.

"We all want a lot of things, doesn't mean we will get it." Unicycle said, as Chloe pushed her down on a seat in between her and Jesse.

"Ya, like I wanted a wolverine for Christmas, but all I got was another dingo." Fat Amy said, while taking a bite of her pizza.

"I wanted a cross dresser for my birthday, and I got one." Lily said, but no one herd her.

"So what did you keep dozing off about during all of your classes?" Stacie asked.

"Me? I didn't doze off." Beca said.

"Yes, you were day dreaming." Stacie said.

"Was it about food?" Fat Amy asked.

"Was it about a boy?" Stacie and Chloe asked.

"Was it about a movie?" Jesse asked.

"No, no, and no." Beca replied.

"Why did you sound so cruel towards the last no?" Jesse asked.

"I didn't." Beca said.

"Good, speaking of movies. Do you all want to go to the movies with me after school?" Jesse asked, as everyone said sure, except for Beca.

"Can we do something else? We can visit a gynecologist or relive my moms funeral." Beca said.

"What do not like movies or something?" Jesse asked, as she took a sip of her Coke.

"Like any movies? What the hell is wrong with you?" Jesse asked.

"It's always just so predictable. Like the guys gets the girl. That kid sees dead people. Darth Vader is Luke's father." Beca said, as Jesse looked at her with shock.

"Oh so you just so happened to guess the biggest reveal in citamatic history." Jesse said.

"Vader in German means father. His name is _literally _Darth Father." Beca said.

"Oh so you know German. Now I know why you don't like fun things. You need movie education. You need a movication, and I am going to give it to you." Jesse said.

"You two are so cute." Chloe said.

"Ya! Now I know who she was thinking about during class." Stacie added.

"I wasn't thinking of _him_." Beca said, while avoiding eye contact.

"Yes you was." Stacie said, as both of them blushed a deathly shade of red.

_I wonder if she was. Her eyes are so pretty, even with that make up. She is just so pretty. Jesus, Jesse! Stop staring! You will look creepy. Well I kinda am creepy for staring at her...but one thing is for sure. I will give her a movication. She is in desperate need of one. Why am I staring at her for? And her skin is so soft. STOP JESSE! It's her 1st day of going to this school for Christ sakes._ Jesse's thoughts was cut short when Beca began to speak.

"No, I wasn't." Beca said.

"Ok, then what were you thinking about?" Stacie asked.

_Riiiiiiiiiinnnnnnngggg_

"There's the bell." Beca said, as she got up.

"Wait what class do you have now?" Stacie asked.

"History." Beca said.

"Well I don't have that one." Stacie said.

"I do." Jesse said, while getting up.

"Ok, see you all later..._maybe_." Beca said.

"You two have fun, don't be out to late." Donald said, as the two left.

"Jesse likes her." Benji said, once the two were out of ear shot.

"And she likes him." Stacie said.

"I wonder how long it will take for Jesse to remember he has a girlfriend, who is at her home sick." Chloe said.

"I wonder how long it will take for him to tell her." Lily said, very quietly.

"And I wonder how long it will take for him to dump that bossy bitch and finally date someone good like Beca." Unicycle said.

"She does seem better for him." Benji said.

"A heck of a lot better." Chloe said.

"So, what was you daydreaming about?" Jesse asked, as they walked to class.

"Nothing." Beca said.

"Ok, I get it. Secret keeper." Jesse said, as he flashed one of those dorky smiles.

"I am not a secret keeper." Beca said.

"Suuurrrrre." Jesse said.

"I don't see why you want to know so badly." Beca said.

"What can I say? Curiosity kills the cat." Jesse said, as he took her hand, again. She was going the wrong way again. And again, they held hands, without noticing it.

"Oh so your a cat now?" Beca said.

"Yep, my name is Garfield." Jesse said, as they walked in the classroom.

"Ok, Garfield. I was thinking about how everyone that goes to private school has such a big ego." Beca lied.

"And that's a bad thing?" Jesse asked.

"It can be." Beca said, with a smile.

"I am truly hurt." Jesse said, as he clutched his chest dramatically with his other hand.

_Crap we are still holding hands. Darn it, why do I feel nervous all of a sudden. Should I pull away._

_Dag ummmm, he is hot. Snap out of it Beca_. Beca thought, as she shook her head and snatched her hand back away.

"Huh?" Jesse asked.

"Oh huh?" Beca asked.

"I said will you come by my house later today for a movication?" Jesse asked.

"What about the cinema?" Beca asked.

"I think they will understand. I need to save you before it's to late. So what do you say?" Jesse asked.

"I don't watch movies." Beca said.

"So what do you say?" Jesse asked.

"I say no." Beca said.

"Plllleeeeaaaassssseeee?" Jesse pleaded, while giving her the puppy eyes. He stuck his bottom lip out. And he had two hands up, looking like he was praying.

"I have a feeling you will just keep begging me until I say yes." Beca said.

"So, yes?" Jesse asked.

"I guess so." Beca said, as Jesse did a fist pump into the air.

"Excuse me, Jesse, but why are you disrupting the class with your sudden outburst?" Mrs. Turner asked.

"I am just so excited to be learning the ancient history of our presidents." Jesse said.

"Finally! Why can't everyone else be so excited?" Mrs. Turner asked.

**So tell me what you think. And who do you think Jesse's mystery girl is? Thanks for reading, and thank you all so much for reviewing. Again please review, so I will update. Thank you so much.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so, so much for reviewing. It means the world to me, and makes me update way quicker. And remaxshiki0, you will see more of the others relationships in chapter 7. The main two is Beca and Jesse, but you will get to see the others relationships develop. Stacie, Unicycle, Lily, Donald, Fat Amy, and Bumper are not currently dating. Trust me they will start. One of the couples I listed above are actually going to date in chapter 7. Thanks for reviewing, and if anybody else has a question to ask, if I can answer it I , so feel free to. Anyways, on with the story...**

Schools parking lot...

"Hey, are you going to stop by my house for movication?" Jesse asked Beca who was exiting the school into the parking lot.

"Ya, I told you I would nerd. I just have to call my dad really quick." Beca said, as she slipped her iphone out of her skirts pocket.

"Ok, I will be over there." Jesse said, so he could give her some privacy.

"Hey dad." Beca said.

"Hey Beca, did you remember what bus to take? How did school go?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

"Nope, I thought it was bus 24, and now I think I am in Texas now." Beca replied sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Mr. Mitchell said.

"Well actually my ride home is what I wanted to talk to you about." Beca said.

"Ok?" Mr. Mitchell said.

"Well, I have met a friend, and he wanted me to come to his house to watch a movie. So can I go with him?" Beca asked.

"Him?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

"Ya, but it's going to be me and a bunch of us." Beca lied.

"Are all of them guys? If they are anything like the people you used to hang out with then-" Mr. Mitchell began.

"They are NOTHING like the people I hung out with at my old school. None of them have face piercings, I don't think they have tattoos, they don't do drugs, and I very seriously doubt they even own a black shirt." Beca said.

"Do you promise they don't have anything to do with the drug-" Mr. Mitchell began.

"I promise. Like I said they are _nothing_ like my friends back in New York." Beca said.

"Ok, be home by 9. Love you." Mr. Mitchell said.

"Ok, bye." Beca said, as she hung up.

She hadn't said 'I love you' to anyone since her mom died. She hadn't said 'I love you' to her dad, since he walked out when she was 13 and came back last year.

"Good news my dad said yes." Beca said, as she walked towards Jesse.

"Movication will begin soon, then young padawan. How did you even get a yes out of him?" Jesse said.

"I have to be back by nine, and I told him that I was going with a _group _of friends." Beca said.

"Oh, so he doesn't trust me? I mean, I am a 16 year old boy who you just met today?" Jesse said, as he reached in his pocket and grabbed his car keys.

"Gee, I wonder what could have been going through his head?" Beca said, matching Jesse's tone, who was lightly chuckling.

"So are you going to follow me or...?" Jesse trailed off.

"I am going to have to say or. My dad wouldn't let me drive to school." Beca said, as they started walking towards the car.

"Why not?" Jesse asked.

"He was afraid I would play 'ditch the lame snooty private school.'' Beca said.

"Snooty private school?" Jesse asked, with a smile.

"Ya, I mean look at this school, and look at what you drive." Beca said, as Jesse stopped at his car.

"Oh, so if you drive a mustang, then your snooty?" Jesse asked, as he unlocked the door to his red new mustang, which had a black stripe going down it.

"Yep, I mean how many teens do you know who drives cars like this?" Beca asked, as she sat down in the passengers seat.

"Never mind, don't answer that." Beca said, as Jesse started laughing.

"So what do you drive?" Jesse asked, as he backed out of the parking lot.

"I drive a 1970 blue gremlin." Beca said.

"That car isn't that bad." Jesse said.

"Have you ever actually seen one? It's a rolling piece of trash, but it get's me places." Beca said.

"It can't be that bad." Jesse said.

"Your right 'that bad' is one HUGE understatement. So, want to listen to some music?" Beca asked.

"Sure." Jesse said, as he turned on the radio.

Kansas 'carry on your wayward son' was playing.

"No duh, duh, duh, dun ,duh, duh, Duh, DUH, darwn, dawrn, chicklaflodonwt dyown dyown." Jesse sang the guitar solo.

_Good GOD, he sings like an angel. MAYJOR eargasm. Beca stop! Nope I am good. You just met the by today. Beca Mitchell you are an idiot. Ooo while he is singing, I can record him with the app on my phone..._Beca thought. Feeling like she was melting with every second he sings. She started secretly recording him. The guitar solo was over and he was singing actual lyrics now. Beca, also locked the Beca who was saying ' You can't possibly have a crush on this nerd.' up in another part of her mind. And she was glad she did, so she could enjoy the moment, without nagging.

"Bravo!" Beca said, as she stopped the recording, and was now clapping her hands.

"Thank you." Jesse said, as 'titanium' came on and Beca started singing without realizing it. Unlike Jesse, who was practically serenading her.

_She has a voice of an angel. Who knew Beca had a voice like that? I haven't ever herd such an amazing voice. Look at the road, Jesse! _Jesse thought, he looked up just in time to stop the car...

in front of a red light.

"Dude were you debating to play chicken with the incoming cars?" Beca asked, because when he stopped he did it very quickly causing them to practically be thrown forward. Luckily, neither of them banged into anything, thanks to their seat belts.

"Yep, but then I remembered you was in the car." Jesse said, as he smiled. Beca on the other hand was holding back a smile, and succeeding.

"Ok, here we are." Jesse said, as he pulled up in front of a huge house.

"This is were you _live?_" Beca asked.

"Yep." Jesse said, as he opened her car door.

_This is were he LIVES? This house has to be at least three floors. The house is white, with grey trim. He has God knows how many acres of land. This is like HUGE!_

"How many square feet is this mansion?" Beca asked, as she looked in awe at the huge place.

"6, 215" Jesse answered slightly lower then a whisper. He was more quite then Lily, but she actually was able to barely hear him.

"GOOD GOD! Who needs that much SPACE?" Beca asked, as Jesse laughed at her remark and facial expression.

"Nobody, but I don't decide where we live." Jesse said.

"Dad and me, live in a 690 square feet apartment." Beca said.

"Would you like to go inside now?" Jesse asked.

"Ya, ok, sure." Beca said, as Jesse grabbed her hand so she would walk. Needless to say, she was still in shock by the mansion he calls his home.

"Hey, mom." Jesse said, as they walked through the door, as Beca's eyes looked everywhere.

"Hey Jess, who's your friend?" The mom asked from the sink. She was cooking.

"Oh, ya. Hi my name is Beca." Beca said, as she shook her hand.

"She's new. She just started school today." Jesse said.

"Hi, nice to meet you. Make your self at home. Would you like to stay for supper?" Mrs. Swanson asked.

"Sure." Beca said.

"Ok, well on your way to your room give this to your sister." Mrs. Swanson said.

"Ok mom." Jesse said, as he grabbed his sisters backpack, and threw it over his shoulder, and grabbed Beca's hand again. This time she realized it and pulled away.

"I don't bite." Jesse said, as she followed him upstairs.

"Are you sure? You look like you have shark teeth?" Beca said, sarcastically.

"Sup, Jesse!" A boy who looked like he was in middle school said.

"Hey Matthew. Have a good day at school?" Jesse asked.

"Yep, one more year and I will be in high school. And I see you've had a good day at school you brought a girl home who isn't-'' Matthew began, but was cut off by Jesse.

"Beca, this is Beca." Jesse said, as the boy smiled and said.

"Hi, I am Matthew. The jerks brother." Matthew said, as he shook Beca's hand.

"Hey, who is she?" An older looking blonde asked.

"This is Beca, Beca Aubrey." Jesse said, as Aubrey shook her hand eyeing her suspiciously.

"Hi, I am Aubrey. Movie boys big sister. I go to the same school." Aubrey said.

"Hi, I am Jesse's acquaintance." Beca said.

"Acquaintance?" Jesse asked.

"Dude, I've known you for 9 hours." Beca said.

"Yep, and we have become friends in 9 hours too." Jesse said.

"Ok, hi I am Jesse's _friend_." Beca said.

"Sandy, bubby's home." Aubrey shouted.

"Bubby?" I asked, with an amused expression on my face.

"What would you call your brother if you were 3?" Jesse asked.

"I do have an older brother. I called him idiot." Beca said.

"Not everyone is cynical." Jesse said, as he flashed her a very dorky smile.

_Keep it together Beca. He is just smiling. Oh but it's just so adorable, and he's just so cute. Snap out of it. _Beca thought.

"Bubbys Jesse." A little brunette with a yellow sun dress with black rose's on it and a bow in her hair said, while running down the BIG hallway with open arms.

"Hey Sandy. You left your backpack in the kitchen." Jesse said, as he held her on his side. By now Matthew, and Aubrey had left.

"Hiz." Sandy said, while waving at Beca.

"Hi, what's your name?" Beca asked, to start a small conversation with the curly haired little girl.

"Sandy. Whaz youws?" Sandy asked.

"My name is Beca. I am Jesse's friend. How old are you?" Beca asked in a kind voice.

"Thwee!" Sandy said, while holding up 3 fingers.

"Wow, your a big girl." Beca said, with a slight of enthusiasm in her voice for the little girl. As Jesse watched Beca amused at how she will communicate with the little girl, with slight effort. Unlike when it's others, and she just has a long string of sarcastic words flowing out of her mouth.

"I am, how old awe you?" Sandy asked.

"I am 16." Beca said.

"Awe you bubby's new giwl fwiend?" Sandy asked.

"Sandy!" Jesse said, as he set the girl down.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"No, but I am is buddy." Beca said.

"Ok so bubby's still with-"Sandy began but was cut off by her Mrs. Swanson from downstairs.

"Sandy, your favorite show is on. Bubble Guppies." Mrs. Swanson shouted from downstairs.

"Oh boy!" She said.

"Don't forget your back pack." Jesse said, as she quickly grabbed it.

"Bye bubby, bye bye cool giwl." Sandy said, as she blew both of them a kiss, and ran down the stairs to the living room.

"So that was my family." Jesse said, as we began walking again.

"Nice little family. Way better then mine." Beca said, as they walked into his room.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Jesse chuckled as they went into his room.

**This chapter and the next is all about Beca and Jesse. I have to let their relationship grow, without it being interrupted. Please keep reading, chapter 5 involves the other characters. I promise. Thank you for reading, reviewing, and favoriting/following. Thank you so much. And please review, so I will update. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the reviews they mean a lot to me. **

"Wow, even your room is nerdy. Congrats, you are officially king over all the nerds." Beca said.

_His room is painted blue, he has movie and band (mostly movie.) posters hung up. He has a brown dresser, a book shelf with nothing, but movies. His nightstand beside his bed had a photo of him and his family, and one with him and some blonde headed girl who was in a cheerleader outfit. I wonder who she is. And who was Matthew and Sandy talking about? Ehh, he would have told me if he had a girlfriend._

"So, which movie do you want to watch?" Jesse asked, as he went over to the book shelf.

"Pick a movie, any movie, anyone you like." Jesse said, in a carnival voice.

"Ok, let's see. How about this one?" Beca asked, as she pulled out a movie called '_The Breakfast Club.'_

"Good choice. Here." He said as he handed Beca a juice pouch.

"Wow, juice pouches? I didn't think there was another way of you becoming a bigger dork, but you have succeeded." Beca said.

"I know right? I am aiming to become the ultimate king dork." Jesse said, as he smiled. Beca poked the straw through, and accidently spilt it on her uniform. Thankfully none of it got on his hardwood floor.

"Hey, can I change into my normal clothes really quick?" Beca asked, as she got up.

"Ya, sure. Do you have your clothes with you?" Jesse asked.

"Yep, I figured I would ditch todays school, but then-" Beca began.

"We came into your life, and you decided you liked us, so you kept us." Jesse said.

"Ya, sure let's go with yours." Beca said.

"Are you going to leave or do you want me to change in front of you?" Beca asked, after a couple of seconds.

"Well, do whatever you feel comfortable with." Jesse said, as he started to walk out of the room, with a smile.

Beca closed the door, and undressed from her soaked schools uniform.

"Jesse, will you go downstairs, and get my backpack?" Beca asked from inside his room. She realized her backpack with her change of clothes was downstairs, _after _she got undressed in just her bra and underwear. When she herd foot steps, she hid behind the door and extended her hand out to grab it.

"Here you go." Jesse said, as he held back a laugh at her hand making a hurry up symbol.

Jesse kept tugging back the backpack when she would go to grab it.

"I don't have all day Swanson." She said, and he kept doing it.

"Ok." She said frustrated. and closed his door.

1 minute later...

Beca opened the door, in his V-neck t-shirt (which almost went down to her knees, almost.), and a pair of really baggy sweat pants. Jesse looked at her in awe.

_Good Lord you are HOT in my clothes! Good GOD JESSE STOP! Bad Jesse, stop. What is she doing? Oooouuucccchhhhh! I should have gave her, her clothes._

"That's what you get for not giving me my clothes." Beca said with a smirk, after she kicked Jesse in every mans place of weakness. Then she snatched the bag from his hands, and closed the door. 1 minute later she opened the door to find Jesse still clutching the sorrow, with a pained expression.

"Don't mess with a girl who has a brother with a mohawk." Beca said, as Jesse sat on his bed.

"Message painfully received. Now sit." Jesse said, as he patted the spot next to him.

Jesse was rambling on about the movies ending.

"Ok, how about we make a deal?" Beca asked.

"What kind of deal?" He asked her.

"You just let me watch the ending of this movie, and I let you here one of the mixes I made." Beca said.

"What kind of mix's?" Jesse asked.

"I kinda dj." Beca said.

"Deal." Jesse said, as he skipped to the ending.

"What do you want to do?" Beca asked.

"I want to score movies bring people to tear, blow their minds. I feel like only music can do that, you know?" Jesse said.

Than he started rambling on and on about the movie again. Beca didn't notice it though. She was way to caught up in studying him to listen.

_Why do I keep doing this? I am such a creep for staring. His eyes are so dreamy. His hair is messy, but it works on him. Could his face be anymore perfect? And his lips..._

_He's leaning in, crap do something. _Beca thought.

"So good movie." Beca said, as she turned her head away from Jesse. Now looking at a screen. As he lightly chuckled to himself, because he thought he was such an idiot.

"Ya, it really is." Jesse said.

_Get a grip, Jesse. You have a girlfriend remember. Crap I forgot all about her. _Jesse thought.

"Hey, I am just going to go." Beca said, as she stood up.

"Wait!" Jesse said, while getting up and grabbing the case to the dvd. Then handing it to her.

"Give the movie a chance." He said.

"Ok." Beca said, as she took it. And began to walk out.

"Don't you need a ride home?" Jesse asked.

"Oh, no. I don't live far away, just a couple of streets. I want to walk." Beca said.

"Are you sure? I can walk with you." Jesse asked.

"Nope, I am good. See you tomorrow." Beca said, as she quickly walked away.

"Dear, is everything ok? I thought you was going to stay for diner?" Mrs. Swanson asked, when Beca was in there.

"Everything's fine, it's just my dad called, and wanted me to come home." Beca said.

"Well, ok. Here." Mrs. Swanson said, as she put some food in a container with a lid, and handed it to her.

"Thanks Mrs. Swanson." Beca said, as she side hugged the lady, put the container in her backpack, and left.

_I have no clue where I am at, I barely know where we live. We have only been living here for 1 week. I think I might just call a taxi. Good thing I have them on speed dial. __What was I thinking you should have let him drive you Beca. Heck you should have let kiss you. No, I haven't known him long enough, he will just hurt me. He doesn't care about you. He doesn't like you in that kind of way, he just got caught up in the moment. Yep that's all. Isn't it?_

**Please review. The faster you review, the more happy I will be, then I will update.**


	5. Chapter 5

Next Day...

School Parking Lot

"so this is you famous Grimlin you was talking about?" Jesse asked, as Beca was getting out of her car.

"Jesus Jesse. You almost made me pee my pants." Beca said, as Jesse burst out into a fit of uncontrollable laugher.

"You. Should. Have seen. Your. Face." Jesse said in between laughs.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny if you don't shut up I will have to bring back some painful memories from yesturday's big kick." Beca said.

"No thanks, I don't want to be nut crushed." Jesse said, as he stopped laughing _as _hard.

"Hey guys." Beca said, as she walked past Jesse, and made her way to the group. Jesse followed, but was still lightly laughing.

"Hey. Fat Amy said to tell everyone that she is ok. She will check into school later, but right now she is at the dentist. Her and a dingo got in a fight. And Jessica said that she will be back next week, her foot is still hurting her were she broke it." Chloe said.

"Jessica is a dumb fussy b-" Unicycle started.

"Girl. And don't say that, that's not nice." Jesse said defensively.

"Who cares about nice, this is war dude. If Russia was nice to Hitler, then they would have lost the war, and life as we know it wouldn't exist. We would be living in Hell. So, no niceness in this war." Unicycle said.

"You seriously need medical help or a padded room in a mental institution." Jesse said.

"No, _she _needs the help my friend." Unicycle said.

"Who's Jessica?" Beca asked, as Jesse started to get a panic express on his face, thankfully Beca didn't notice. Beca was looking at Unicycle for the answer.

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG

_Ok, why am I so freaked out about the idea of Beca knowing who Jessica is? I mean it's not like Beca likes me more than a friend. She made that clear when she pulled away from the kiss. Thank God she did pull away, because I sure to heck wouldn't had. If I did end up kissing her, I would have been a cheater. I don't like Beca more than a friend though, do I? Yes I do. Beca is somehow making me fall in love with her. I have to stay away from Beca. If i don't I will cheat on Jessica. I really don't want to be known as the guy who cheats. But I love Be-Jesse you have a girlfriend. It would be wrong to cheat on her. If only she felt the same way. I wish she did. Unicycle is unfortunately right when it comes to my girlfriends behavior. We have been fighting for a couple of weeks off and on. If only you liked me back, Beca. _Jesse thought

_Who is this Jessica girl? Why did everyone get all awkward when I asked. Is she the girl Matthew and Sandy were talking about? Is it Jesse's girlfriend? Does Jesse have a girlfriend. I wish I hadn't pulled away from that almost kiss. What was I thinking? Wait, if Jesse did have a girlfriend then he wouldn't have tried to kiss me, right? He wouldn't have let that happen. Then and again he could have just got caught up in the moment. Nah, Jesse isn't like that, I don't think. Maybe it's Unicycle's ex girlfriend. Ya, I bet that's it. If Jesse had a girlfriend he would have told me about it. If-_Beca thought, but snapped out of it when a teacher was standing in front of her.

"Ms. Mitchell, what is the answer?" The teacher asked.

"Jack Frost." Beca said, not even knowing the question.

"Good job, Beca. I thought you were day dreaming, but I guess not." The teacher said.

"You underestimate me. I was simply lost in the wonderful world of your teachings." Beca said, as she saw her friends trying and succeeding not bursting into fits of laughter.

Cafeteria

"I am back!" Fat Amy said, as she took a bite of Bumpers cheeseburger.

"Give it back!" Bumper said, as he snatched the burger away, and bit it furiously.

"I thought you weren't suppose to eat until two hours after having surgery?" Chloe asked.

"Your not, but my love for food shall never fade, and faith brought us together. I will not let some dude, with a light on his head, and a drill in his hand tell me other wise. I won two fights today." Fat Amy said, as she snatched one of Bumper's fries, ignoring his hand that was trying to snatch it away.

"Ya! It's like when my lady doctor told me not to have sex for 6 weeks and I did it any ways." Stacie said.

"You should really listen to your doctor." Beca said, as Stacie just shrugged.

"So have I missed much? Has Shawshank, and movie boy hooked up yet?" Fat Amy asked, as Jesse's cheeks turned, and Beca turned her head. She was obviously hiding.

"The question is have Unicycle and Stacie gotten together." Beca said, changing the subject. She succeeded.

"Ya, now we are talking." Chloe said.

"No. A very unfortunate no." Stacie said, as she gave daggers to Unicycle, who was sitting right beside her.

"Unfortunate?" Unicycle asked.

"Ya, like hello? I have been eye sexing you with my eyes for weeks, and you haven't done anything about it." Stacie said, like it was obvious.

"Really? I have been doing it all week to." Unicycle said, as he took her hand and stared in her eyes.

"Ewww." Beca said under her breath.

"Want to be the sexiest couple in Barden high school?" Unicycle asked, as Stacie replied with a kiss.

"Oh my God! Could that be anymore cheesy?" Beca asked, as Chloe, Lily, and Fat Amy 'awwwed'.

"Our turn.'' Fat Amy said, as she swatted Bumpers fry away from him, and kissed him, as bumper made a noise for help.

"Well, your turn." Beca said, as she pointed between Lily and Donald. They exchanged awkward glances before Donald looked at Beca and Jesse.

"I think it's actually you two lovebirds turn." Donald said.

"You know I ca-" Jesse began, but was cut off by Beca.

"I said no more use of the word '_lovebirds'_." Beca said, as Donald started running. Unfortunatly for Donald, Beca jumped on his back. Making sure her skirt wasn't showing off anything, Then knocked him down to the ground in one swift movement. Then she kicked him with the same kick she used on Jesse the previous day, but with slightly more force. She then left him, and took her seat beside Jesse and Chloe again.

"You really shouldn't mess with a girl who's brother has a Mohawk." Jesse said-repeaded, to Donald once he worked up the courage to walk back to his seat.

"So I I've noticed." Donald said.

"That shall forever be known as Jesse's kick." Beca said.

"So I now get the privlage of having something named pacificly after me? What a honer." Jesse said, as he flashed her a dorky smile.

"Don't flatter yourself to much. There's also my ex-boyfriend 'Jack' who has a right fist punch named after him." Beca said. A couple of seconds later the bell rang.

"Wait, there's a party at my place tomorrow night. You coming?" Stacie asked.

"I will think about it." Beca said, then headed off to class with Jesse.

**There ya go! Please review, and thank you all so much for reviewing! You all rock! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry on vacation before school starts. Well more like visiting annoying family members... Thank you all for everything! And please review?**

The mall

6 hours before the party

"Chloe I am not wearing that...that thing to a party." Beca said, as she shielded her eyes from a red dress Chloe was trying to shove into Became hands.

"Come on." Stacie said.

"If I wore _that thing_, I would be showing off more cleavage than a play boy bunny." Beca said.

"And that's a bad thing?" Stacie asked.

"Ya, but more cleavage, would be like when the time I was jumping off the high dive, and my bikini top came of-" Fat Amy began.

"How about this?" Beca asked, while picking up a long sleeved black dress.

"Are you wanting to look like someone who is attending a funeral?" Stacie asked.

"Or are you getting an early Halloween costume to be an ugly witch?" Fat Amy asked.

"Nope, I think it's more like: I am a lonely soul who 'surprise, surprise' is a widow." Chloe said.

"Or it says I am not a slut.'' Beca said.

"Come on Shawshank." Fat Amy said, as she picked her up over the shoulder and picked up a random sleeveless black dress, then set her in a dressing room.

"What are you doing?" Stacie asked, as she saw Beca crawl under the dressing room door. Being so short she had that advantage.

"Grilling steak." Beca said sarcastically.

"Please wear it to the party? I will let you DJ." Stacie said, as she and the other girls gave her a puppy dog face.

"I haven't even known you all a month, and yet you are all very annoying."Beca said, as she crossed her arms.

Stacie's house

"There she is." Chloe said, as Beca entered the house surrounded by a bunch of drunks.

"Who ah Beca. I think you should show us where your tattoo is located more often." Unicycle said, while all the boys eye balled her. Meanwhile, she stole a shot from some guy walking by her. Then she pushed the short dress up a little more to cover the tattoo better.

"Where's Jesse?" Beca asked.

"He had to go make another alcohol run. He's the only one with a fake id." Chloe said.

"You don't always need an id to get some." Stacie said, and would have continued if Unicycle hadn't put his hand over her mouth.

"I really don't want to picture you with some coked up air head." Unicycle said.

"You mean you don't want to picture yourself with her?" Beca asked.

He would have replied, if Beca hadn't smugly smirked, then walked toward the DJ equipment.

"Hey I'm back. And Beca still isn't here?" Jesse asked, as he set the alcoholic beverages down on the counter.

"Alright people here's 500 miles vs. Titanium." Beca said, as the drunk crowd 'hooped and hoorayed'. Jesse on the other hand. Stood there, mouth open, eyes wide, pupil's dilated, and staring at Beca who's eyes met his.

After she clicked a few things, she walked over towards them.

"You'd win a drooling contest against a pit bull." Beca said, as Jesse shook his head and came back to reality.

"What does it say?" Jesse asked.

"What does what say?" Beca asked, obviously confused.

"Your tattoo, the one-" Jesse began, but was cut off before he had time to point at the half covered up words on her chest.

"None of your business." Beca said, while pulling the dress up...yet again.

"You can trust me." Jesse said.

"Your really drunk right now. I don't think you will remember any of this." Beca said.

"I'm not drunk, your just blurry." Jesse said.

"Suuure nerd." Beca said, as she went back up to the DJ table.

Monday...

Cafeteria

"So what did the ink say?" Jesse asked.

"Why were you looking at my boobs?" Beca asked.

"The question is who wasn't? I mean look at them! They are so up a-" Unicycle began.

"Excuse me?" Stacie asked.

"Don't act surprised." Unicycle said, as Stacie shrugged.

"Truth or dare, anyone?" Jesse asked, as everyone but Beca cheered.

"Nope, your staying." Chloe said, while grabbing her wrist.

"OK Beca truth or dare?" Jesse asked.

"I don't want to do this." Beca said.

"Shut up, and answer the stupid question.'' Stacie said.

"Ok dare." Beca said.

"I dare you to tell us what that tattoo says." Jesse said.

"Or you could show us the whole thing." Unicycle said, as Stacie punched him.

"It says 'good things fall apart." Beca said.

"That's so not true." Jesse said.

"OK your turn truth or dare?" Beca asked.

"Dare." Jesse said.

"OK I dare you to tell me who Jessica is." Beca said.

"She's uhhh..she's my um mm,-" Jesse shut his eyes and blurted out "she's my girlfriend."

"Oh, ok." Beca said, while trying to put on a poker face.

"Hey uumm, I have a doctors appointment. See you all later." Beca said, as she grabbed her back pack, but was caught by the wrist.

"Beca please wait. We all know there is no doctors appointment." Jesse said, looking and sounding guilty. Though Beca wouldn't know what his facial expression looked like, she didn't dare look at him. If she had he would have seen how tears trickled in her eyes.

"I have an appointment with a gynecologist, but I really didn't think any of you wanted to hear that so..." Beca lied, as she reclaimed her wrist and left the cafeteria. You could tell in the way her voice cracked, and how her breathing was slightly shaky that she was holding back Nigra she knew the coast was clear, she ran out the building and ran. Eventually she ended up at her and her dads 'home'. Her dad was thankfully at work, so she sat down on her bed, and cried.

_why Jesse?_ Isn't the only thing she thought, but it was indeed the main thing she was repeating.

_why Jesse, I am such an idiot. _Is the main thing Jesse thought.

**Guess what Beca will do in the next chapter *spoiler alert, she avoids Jesse at all cost. **

**Please review, and tell me what ya think? Sorry if its not to good I really am trying my hardest. Now I have to go and "hang out" with my overly annoying cousins who use the word "like" after every other word. So thanks to those who have reviewed, read, glanced, took the time to read, favorited, followed, and like the story, again thank you! Tell me what you think might happen in the next chapter cause I am still writing the next one, and I could maybe put one of your thoughts in it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes! I'm back home! Home sweet home! No more overly-snobby-preppy cousins who annoy the heck out of you! They are _REALLY_ annoying! They say the word 'like' alot! I know they are teenagers, I am to, but I do not act like a ummm let's just use the word brat. They dress like sluts, act like they were born in another planet, dress in mini everything, and constantly insult my eye liner and non-colorful clothes! I wanted to punch them in the nose so many times, while on that stupid trip. And anyways, the way I feel will probably be how Beca is feeling. Except I'm not sad, I am happy to be back home. So here's yall's chapter. Sorry for rambling!**

Wednesday

Beca hasn't been to school since she left Monday. She is getting into some old bad habits. She's not been getting up until 12pm, not speaking to her dad...or anyone, she's shutting the world out, not eating anything except maybe an apple or banana here and there (She has suffered with anorexia before. Only her dad, brother, and mom knew. It happened when her mom started getting really bad sick.)

"What is your excuse to being so late for class young lady?" The teacher asked, as she marched into the classroom and made sure to sit far away from Jesse and 'the gang'.

"None of your business." Beca replied.

"Excuse me?" The teacher asked.

"Something popped up. Which brings me to my previous sentence, its none of your business." Beca said, as the teacher looked at her with shock.

"I should give you detention for back sassing, and disrupting the class." The teacher said.

"Why don't you then? I am free this weekend." Beca said.

"You know what young lady! Since I don't trust you to go to the office: Stacie take Beca to the principles office." The teacher said.

Stacie did as she asked, and as soon as they were in the hallway Stacie couldn't resist.

"So what was all that about?" Stacie asked.

"She was asking questions she shouldn't have been." Beca replied casually.

"Why haven't you been to school?" Stacie asked.

"I got sick." Beca replied.

"Ok, then why haven't you returned any text, face time, calls, or Skype." Stacie asked.

"No reason." Beca said.

"Ok, Jesse is a jerk." Stacie said out of nowhere.

"Why would you say that?" Beca asked, as they both stopped before reaching the stairs.

"He told us about the all most kiss, and he never told you about the bitch he's with. He left you clueless. He treated you like a mushroom: kept you in the dark and fed you crap." Stacie said.

"He's not a jerk." Beca said out loud, as Stacie bent down to hug the short girl.

"Dude, what the crap?" Beca said, while trying and succeeding to squirm out of the hug.

"Follow me." Stacie said, as she followed her, and stopped when they reached the school exit.

"I though-" Beca began.

"Chloe, and the girls are meeting us outside. Plus I have the keys to the schools bus." Stacie said, while pulling the keys out of her pocket and jingled them.

"How did you...?" Beca asked.

"Me and the bus driver had sex once, and he owed me." Stacie replied.

"Aren't they going to notice the huge yellow bus is missing?" Beca asked, as they made their way to bus 37.

"Nah, this one isn't suppose to be used today anyways." Stacie said, as they climbed into the bus, and seen Chloe and the rest of the girls run towards the bus.

"Oh, and here." Stacie said as she handed Beca a bag filled with her clothes.

"How did you-" Beca was cut off.

"Don't ask. Nice apartment by the way." Stacie said.

"You went into my apartment?" Beca asked.

"Here we go again with the questions." Chloe said.

"Alright, don't you Flatt butts worry, I have driven lots of buses in my time." Fat Amy said, as she started to drive.

"Where are we going?" Beca asked.

"The mall." Chloe said.

"Why?'' Beca asked.

"Its time for you to get some 'happy shoes'." Stacie said, as she came out of the bus's bathroom and was now in non uniform clothes. (Remember this is one VERY rich school.)

"Happy shoes are shoes that make you happy." Chloe said, before Beca could ask.

"Yep, every time you feel down, just look at your gorgeous new shoes." Stacie said.

"Ok." Beca said, kinda confused about, well the situation.

The mall...

"Ok so go ahead and say it. We all know you want to." Cynthia Rose said, as everyone nodded in agreement, except for Beca.

"I don't follow." Beca said, with a look of confusion.

"Don't play games, we all know you want to talk about Jesse and the bitch." Chloe said.

"No, not really." Beca said, as they entered yet another shoe store.

"We all know your just waiting to explode, so go ahead." Stacie said.

"Sonic boom." Lily said quietly.

"I am not!" Beca said.

"Don't pull that card on us. Just tell us already." Stacie said.

"Oh my God I don't know what your talking about." Beca said defensively.

"Yep defensiveness, and denial. Just go ahead, you will be better after talking about it." Chloe said.

"There's nothing to talk about. Why do you guys refer to her as bitch anyways?" Beca asked.

"Whoop there it is." Fat Amy said.

"She is one-" Chloe said.

"A total and complete-'' Stacie began.

"She has the name-" Fat Amy began.

"She is the queen-'' lily began.

"Bitch." They all said at once, except for Beca.

"She started a rumor that I am a slut who's bad at sex. Me bad at sex, is like saying she's not a bitch." Stacie said.

"Ya, and she told me if I were Asian I could compete in a sumo wrestling." Fat Amy said.

"She said I was a bad beat boxer." Lily said.

"And she told the whole school about my gambling problem after I broke up with my girlfriend." Cynthia Rose said.

"Plus she told everyone about how I used to have nodes, so I had to get the surgery or get kicked out of the acapella group." Chloe said.

"Speaking of acapella, auditions are tomorrow at 4 after school." Chloe added.

"Speaking of acapella, what is it?" Beca asked.

"Its when you have no instruments, you just use your mouths." Chloe said.

"Your joining." Chloe said.

"Dude no. It sounds really over the top lame." Beca said a she tried on some shoes grey work boots with spikes.

"Oh well, your trying out. I don't care if you sing or not i am co-captain and your joining. And those look really cute on you, get em." Chloe said.

"I might. No promises. And I have found my 'happy shoes.'' Beca said.

"I have to take this." Stacie said, as she walked out of the store, phone to her ear.

'"Hello?" Stacie asked.

"We have a problem, babe." Unicycle said.

"What's that?" Stacie asked.

"Jessica's coming back...tomorrow." Unicycle said.

"Well operation two pairs of happy shoes, cookie dough ice cream, and slumber party is activated." Stacie sighed into the iPhone.

"Operation what? And what are happy shoes?" Unicycle asked.

**Next chapter or the chapter after next is the one with Jessica duh duh dunnnn. Hope y'all liked the chapter. And please review. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed. Quicker and more reviews I get, the more it makes me want to update. And to those who reviewed last chapter...**

**Lizzy A: thanks, glad to be back! And I hope you like the chapter. Your amazing.**

**Storyreader123: Thanks for reviewing. And she will meet Jessica next chapter or the one after next, I haven't decided. You terrific.**

**themockingjaypin: I love your username! Love The Hunger Games too! Thanks for reviewing just about every chapter, it means the world to me! And there will be some LilyxDonald really really soon:) Your aca awesome.**

**jessica-yip-792: sorry about the username, it wouldn't let me save it the original way. I love the avatar/picture. And you review almost every chapter to, so thanks! It really does mean the world to me. Your cool!**

**The Coffee Writer Girl:No suicide in this story! At least I don't plan on it:) thanks for reviewing. And hope you liked the update! Your aca awesome**

**HHer-PitchSlaped-HOA: thanks for reviewing! And good guess! I really hope you like the update. Your aca amazing**

**gossipssweetslips:Hope that answers the questions:) she really is a brat in this story. Unicycle dislikes her the most! Thanks for the reviews, it makes my day. And your fantastic.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup, people. I have this weird unspoken rule, that if the chapter is already made (which this one almost was.) And if I get 10 reviews by different people, I will update. So due to this unspoken rule that I have you all get your next chapter. The next chapter has some acapella action in it. I really hope I got the band names right...I don't listen to a lot of pop music...at all! I like punk, and rock bands. So, I did some research on bands. (Except Weird Al's.) Thank you all so much for reviewing, I was so happy all day long when I got the reviews. And anyways I will do shout outs in the next chapter. (Don't worry I don't think it will be the ending, I still have writing to do on the next chapter.) On with the story...**

Chloe's room...

"Nice room." Beca said, as she looked around the room. It had a poster of Bruno Mars hung on her mint green walls. She had a queen sized bed (her house was barely smaller then Jesse's house.) She had a white desk, white book shelf, and white dresser. She had a few paintings hung up.

"Thanks, by the way we are having a slumber party." Chloe said, with a smile.

"Dude, no." Beca said. She hasn't actually ever had a 'sleep over'. When she was really little, when she got nightmares she would sleep in her big brothers bedroom. She didn't go to her mom or dad, cause 99.9% of the time, they were the cause of her nightmares. Her parents did not get along. At all.

"Nope, no's aren't excepted. My parents are gone, so we can get as loud as we want. No party, though. We have to not have a killer hang over at school tomorrow." Chloe said.

"Fine but we all need to go to our house and get some things." Beca said.

"Ya, I need to get my karaoke machine!" Stacie said, as she practically ran out of the room.

"Oh dear God." Beca said, as she shook her head.

4 hours later...

"I've got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine, I've got a love and I know that its all mine ohh woohh." Beca and Stacie and the rest of the girls sung.

There were pizza boxes, empty ice cream cartons, candy wrappers, and some empty monster energy drinks everywhere in the kitchen and living room.

At least they got Beca to eat a scoop of ice cream.

"Hand me another monster." Beca said, while jumping.

"Ok but this ones the last one." Stacie said.

"We've all only had one." Chloe said while jumping up and down. Up and down. Up and down.

"You know what, I am throwing the monsters away. Some girl died from drinking one to many." Cynthia Rose said.

"Fine, hand me one before you throw them away." Beca said, and received a blue one.

"I was walking one day, and I saw a taco. And it was walking. I went up to it, and tried to bite into it. Then some dude pushed me away. Turns out it wasn't a taco. It was some dude in a costume. Apparently he was mad, and was on his lunch break. So he threw a big ass burrito at me. So I got shot by flying Mexican food." Fat Amy said out of nowhere.

"Why are you talking about an angry walking taco man who shoots burritos at his enemies?" Stacie asked.

"Does there really have to be a reason?" Amy asked.

"Nope." Stacie said.

"So, Beca why do you look 10 pounds thinner?" Chloe asked.

"Ya, and why did we not hear from you for 9 days?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"I am only 6 pounds thinner, and I was sick." Beca said.

"Ya, sick with anorexia." Fat Amy said.

"Don't joke about that." Beca said.

"Why? Wait, you are anorexic." Stacie said.

"Shut up." Beca said.

"Here we can fix your problem." Fat Amy said, while handing Beca a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"No thanks. I'm really not hungry.'' Beca said, while putting a hand in front of the pizza. Then every one started singing Weird Al Yancovic's song 'eat it' in the tune of Michael Jackson's song 'beat it.'

'Don't you tell me you're full  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
Get yourself an egg and beat it  
Have some more chicken, have some more pie  
It doesn't matter if it's boiled or fried  
Just eat it, eat it, just eat it, eat it  
Just eat it, eat it, just eat it, eat it, ooh

Your table manners are some cryin' shame  
You're playin' with your food, this ain't some kind of game  
Now, if you starve to death, you'll just have yourself to blame  
So eat it, just eat it

You better listen, better do what you're told  
You haven't even touched your tuna casserole  
You better chow down or it's gonna get cold  
So eat it." All the girls except Beca sang.

"Fine, just shut up." Beca said, while snatching the pizza out of Amy's hand and taking a bite.

Everyone hooped and horrayed.

Barden high school...

"You are not avoiding us, nope.'' Chloe said, as she grabbed Beca's wrist, who was trying to escape and go another direction .

"Hey, I see you've finally got Beca to rejoin civilization ." Unicycle said, as the girls approaches them. One thing though, Jesse was missing.

"Where's Jesse?" Beca asked, without thinking at all.

''Is that your first question every time?" Donald asked, as Beca felt a blush creeping. But she told that blush to go to hell.

"We haven't seen him today." Benji replied.

"Happy shoes." Stacie said, as Beca looked down at her shoes.

"Happy what?" All the boys asked, as the girls just laughed at their innocently confused faces.

"Hey guys what's so funny?" A girl asked as she and Jesse approached. Jesse helping her with her books and backpack, since she's on crutches.

"Nothing." Donald said.

"I know it was something, or else you wouldn't be laughing. And who's that alts girl who looks half starved?" Jessica asked in a snooty voice.

"It's Beca." Beca said, as she crossed her arms.

"Well my names Jessica. Listen stay away from my boyfriend. Don't even talk or look at him." Jessica said.

"Jealous much? Although you don't have a anything to worry about, I didn't plan on it." Beca said.

"Oh and stay away from my friends to. I don't want you turning them into an ugly freak show like you are." Jessica said.

"That's enough." Jesse said.

"Your friends?" Unicycle asked.

"Shut up, or else I will destroy your favorite unicycle.'' Jessica said, as Unicycle closed his mouth quickly.

"Listen Bitch, you don't talk to him or me in that way. Do you understand? Or do I need to draw some pictures for you?" Beca asked.

''Slut, I know you didn't just talk to me that way.'' Jessica said.

"Jessica let's go.'' Jesse said, then once he realized Jessica was standing her ground, he slung her over his shoulder then whispered 'sorry' to them before leaving. Not making eye contact with Beca once, while doing so.

"What does he see in her?" Beca asked.

"Nobody knows." Donald said.

"Do you know how she broke her ankle?" Unicycle asked.

"No." Beca replied.

"She kicked a dog, cause it wouldn't move." Unicycle said.

"Poor dog." Lily said.

"Do you like dogs?" Donald asked Lily.

"Not as much as I like you." Lily said.

"I will take that as a hint." Donald said, while leaning down and kissing her.

"Dude, what the heck?" Bumper asked.

"Oh ya, Lily and I are a couple now." Donald said.

"On the Friday Beca was still ignoring us I went to a rap-off. Well I was competing, and some girl beat me at beat boxing. Of. Course this girl had to be good, to beat the king. So I went out to find who did, and it turns out it was her. She said, I also rap to feel joy. And I asked her do you kiss to feel joy? And now we are a couple." Donald said, while kissing her on the top of her head.

"Ok, weird. But ok." Beca said.

"I know what your thinking of. Look at the happy shoes." Stacie said, as Beca did as she was told.

Intercom

_Attention all students. The key to bus 37 is missing. Who ever is playing this prank its not funny. Please return the keys to the main office._

"Oopsie daisies." Stacie said, while waving the keys around. All the girls burst out into a fit of laughter.

"What?" The boys asked. Clueless looks plastered on their faces.

"Nothing." Stacie laughed out, and they walked away, while clutching their stomach's with laughter.

"Women.'' Benji said, while nodding his head. Then following the laughing girls.

Lunch...

"I'm not sitting over there." Beca said, once Chloe and the girls got a lunch tray. (Beca yet again refused to eat. And constantly had to look down at her 'happy shoes.')

"Its just the guys, and the bitchiest bitch of bitch land." Chloe said, while looking over at the guys, who were eating and lunch. Except Unicycle who was putting his middle finger to use, aimed perfectly in Jessica's direction.

"No, I'm not doing it." Beca said.

"Do it." Stacie said, who was standing right behind Beca.

"Do it.'' Chloe said.

''Do it." Lily whispered.

"Do it." Cynthia Rose said.

"Crap it." Fat Amy said, while slinging Beca over her shoulder. Ignoring the death threats, and harsh pounding against her back.

"Amy, I swear to God if you don't put me down I will-" Beca's thoughts were cut short, when Amy set Beca right beside Jesse. Jessica being on the other side. That's when Beca decided to also put her middle finger to use. Much like Unicycle did, but hers was aimed at a blonde Australian.

"You know you love me." Fat Amy said.

"So you two are lesbian's?" Jessica asked, while eating some asparagus.

"No, unlike you used to be." Beca said, while putting her finger down. Now more focused on glaring at Jessica.

"Let's just eat in peace." Jesse said, while actually making very short eye contact with Beca. Who was sending deathly daggers at Jessica.

"Fine with me earthling." Beca replied.

"Beca you should really eat." Donald said.

"Who told you I was anorexic!?" Beca asked, with a hint of anger.

"You just did." Donald said.

"What do you mean by that?" Beca asked, looking more confused then ever.

"Well, I said it, because A: you look like you have lost an unhealthy amount of weight. And you didn't have any to lose in the first place. And B: you don't have a lunch tray." Donald said, while pointing at the spot where her lunch tray was suppose to be.

"Oh." Beca said.

"Beca you should eat. Why did you keep that a secret? Do you k-" Jesse began, but was cut off.

"I haven't been anorexic the whole time I've been here. Yes I do admit that I got really really sick with it when my mom's cancer was spreading, but I recovered. Plus you are the _last _person that should be preaching to me about secrets. I don't tell people things, because they will obsess over what I do and don't do. So, just stay off my case ok?" Beca said, then stormed off.

"What a b-" Jessica began.

"Don't say it. And if anyone's a bitch at this table, it would be you." Jesse said, then walked off. Leaving a stunned Jessica.

"YES! Preach to the choir!" Unicycle said, while getting up and doing a victory dance.

"Welcome to the dark side." Benji said.

"Ya, ya, ya, ya your the bitch in the USA.' All the girls, except Jessica said. Jessica picked up her crutches and limped away madly.

**I wonder what happens next? I have re-written this chapter 7 times, I hope it was good. I am going to get to writing on the next one, as soon as I post this chapter. And nope, this story isn't a daily story. (Unless you want to read this chapter over and over again. Which I don't mind at all, in fact I encourage it;) I wish it were daily updated, but I write at 11 pm- 3 am. Which will be put to an end when school starts. But, I rewrite my chapters a lot, afraid they aren't good enough, and that takes a lot of time. If anyone has any questions feel free to ask:) If I have an answer, I will gladly give it to you. Like I said before more and quicker reviews I get, the more it makes me happy, and when I'm happy, I update. Thanks to those who have read-reviewed-glanced-favorited-followed-and took the time to read:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. Again thanks to all the amazing reviews. Alright, guys the next chapter my be a week and a half...I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me? I am really really bad sick, and will most likely have to have surgery. We have to wait two days before I have to have surgery. I have already had surgery 3 times, so I hope I don't have to again. I've had my first surgery in 3rd grade, and it keeps coming back. And honestly I am freaking out. So again sorry, you all needed an explanation to why I won't be updating. I know I kinda broke my unspoken rule, but I really don't feel good. Please forgive me? Sorry.**

"Beca wait!" Jesse said, as he ran after Beca. Who by the way was running toward the girls bathroom.

"What!?" Beca asked, as she stopped and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you. Either of those things. I was a complete and total jerk. I will understand if I am referred to as the 'douche bag' for as long as I live. And I also understand if you walk away. B-" Jesse's sentence was cutt short.

"Good." Beca said, as she started walking away.

"Ok, that's not cool. Regardless of what I said." Jesse said, as he ran in front of her, blocking strait get-away path she was going for.

"Fine, you have 1 minute." Beca said.

"Only a minute?" Jesse asked.

"55 seconds, better get to talking big boy." Beca said, while tapping her foot.

"Ok, I am sorry. I shouldn't have kept Jessica a secret. Even though you never asked if she was my girlfriend directly-" Jesse began.

"Wrong words." Beca said, as she started walking away.

"What do you mean wrong words?" Jesse asked.

"You never out front asked me and said 'Hey Beca are you anorexic.' So technically, I was keeping something from you. But was it a secret in your book? Huh? No." Beca said, while looking him straight I'm the eyes.

"Can we just start over new? On a clean slate?" Jesse asked.

"God, I can count on two hands how many times I have herd those words. And if I had a penny for every time I fell for it and got _really_ badly hurt, then I would be a freakin millionaire. Jesse, I thought you were different, I really and truly did. The pathetic thing about it is, I thought maybe just maybe I could have someone in my life that I can trust, and who won't hurt me. But obviously I was wrong. Your no different from the rest of those jerks." Beca said, as she stormed away, but this time she didn't look back.

"I am such a jerk." Jesse whispered to nobody in particular.

Bathroom...

"I said to stay away from my boyfriend you bitch." Jessica said, as Beca walked in the bathroom.

"Ok you are terribly confused. Number 1: I really didn't attend on your jerk of a boyfriend running after me. Number 2, have you looked in the mirror or pictures lately? I mean, the kind that hasn't been photo shopped?" Beca said with a grin.

"You do not talk to me that way!" Jessica said, as she used the hand that wasn't holding her crutches to shove Beca.

"Yep, I'm not dealing with this today. I am not in the mood." Beca said, as she grabbed the girls crutches and left the bathroom with them. Leaving Jessica up the creek without a paddle. Or in this case : leaving a bitch with a broken ankle no way of getting out of the bathroom, except to use her bad ankle.

_I wonder if I can sell these crutches on EBay...they look new. _Beca thought, trying to suppress the memory of the scene that had just accrued before her very own eyes.

Hours later...

"No." Beca said, while shaking her head wildly.

"Yes, or else I will get one in particular Australian who will give you a free ride over her shoulder to the audition's." Chloe threatened, then looked back at a smiling Amy.

"Fine, but I still don't know what 'since you've been gone' is." Beca said.

"You will figure something out." Chloe said cheerfully, to cheerfully for Beca's liking.

15 minutes later...

Beca was on next, Benji just got through. Before him was Jesse, who didn't seem to notice her. Which was her goal.

"Hey Beca!" Aubrey said while waving and so did Chloe who was sitting next to her.

_Well this isn't awkward at all..._Beca thought.

"Ummm, I didn't know we had to prepare that song." Beca said.

"Its ok, sing anything you want." Chloe said.

"May I?" Beca asked, as Chloe shook her head yes. And she took the cup.

And I think we all know what she sung.

"Wow." Jesse whispered.

_Mission Beca buddy is on._

"Thank you all for coming you will know the results tomorrow."Aubrey said. Then she made her way to Jesse.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Aubrey whisper-yelled.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you_?" Jesse asked, wanting to know.

"Save that crap!" Aubrey said, while waving her finger around.

"No, seriously what is it? What have I done? " Jesse asked.

"Beca! You totally have a thing for her." Aubrey said.

"Me? I have a girlfriend, you know the one I've been with for 2 years." Jesse said.

"I know you have one, but Beca _wants_ to be with you. And you want to be with her." Aubrey said, as Chloe walked up behind Aubrey.

"She doesn't even want to speak to me. Much less want to date me." Jesse said.

"Bull shit, she told me herself she likes you. She thinks your a mega jerk, but she still likes you. That's why she has happy shoes. Every time she thinks of being with you, she looks down at them. Hints why she has been staring at her shoes _all day long_. " Chloe said.

"I've got to make this right, somehow." Jesse said, while snapping his fingers.

**Shout outs to those who reviewed last chapter:**

**Ginger: I hope you liked it.**

**Guest: *spoiler alert* Jesse helps Beca with her anorexia somewhat in a couple of chapter.**

**StellaCartoonlover: Yep Jessica's a total Bitch.**

**Storyreader123: thanks, it means A Lot to me. If it weren't for you reviewers, I probably wouldn't update as often.**

**Lena:Thanks. He ends up dumping Jessica's butt, pretty soon. **

**marsbarr: thanks, I was hoping it wasn't cheesy funny:) It means a lot that you revised, thanks.**

** : oh there will be a fight going down soon. Mwahahaha! Its going to be fun to write:) And thanks, it made my day when I saw your review.**

**jessicayip792: hope this chapter was good. And thanks for reviewing almost every chapter!**

**Coffee Writer Girl: hahahaha! Ya, I needed to make a clear point across that she's a major queen B.**

**Bellabear9898:Thanks for reviewing. Your one of my favorite authors, and I smiled so big when I saw that one of my favorite authors reviewed one of my story's. So Thank You!**

**Eminem7856: thanks for reviewing:) and I hope you liked it, and hopefully review:)**

**HHer-PitchSlap-HOA: Thanks! I try to make it at least a little funny. And Became world will turn around soon.**

**themockingjaypin: thanks for reviewing. And here's more. Sorry for the wait.**

**Storyreader123: I hope I updated at least sorta fast.**

**Alanasilver: thanks for reviewing. And hope ya enjoyed.**

**gossipssweetlips: your brilliant guesses are very correct. And more Unicycle, coming your way.**

**Day1Directioner: Thanks, and glad you found the chapter exciting. Made my day:)**

**lalabooboo: Thanks for reviewing, and you will find out soon.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Please review, and I hope you all can forgive me for not being able to update asap. You all freaking rule. Without y'all, this story wouldn't have continued, and so thanks. I will update as soon as I feel up to it, pain sucks! Please review, and tell me what you think is going to happen next.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I am going to skip ignition oath, because we all know what the oath is, so they have done it. I just didn't want to bore you with what we all know by heart...we probably all know it too well;) I needed surgery, and am doing better, yay! Thanks for hanging in there. The suggestions from the last chapter or two was: More funny Unicycle moments (got ya), more Beca fluff (I am kinda bad at the whole fluff thing, but I am going to try and give it my all.), Jessica and Beca fighty (HECK YA! That's what I'm talking about! Heeheehee...), and for Beca's anorexia to go away (sorry, you might have to wait a few chapters on that one, because she slowly gets better.) Anyways, I hope that can answer some of yalls question's, I like suggestions if I can use them:) anyways on with the story...keep reading... More dots...BOOM...**

Ignition night...

"I told you, that you would get in." Chloe slurred, obvious to anyone that she was drunk.

"Yep, you sure did." Beca said, while winking at her weird friend.

"Beca, Beca, Bec-aw." Jesse said while climbing over the pews to get to her.

"Well good luck. I am going to go. This ginger needs her jiggle juice." Chloe said while snapping her fingers, hitting her hip, and dancing away from her.

_Yep, just leave me. Dont. need you, Chlo. Nope. Not at all. _Beca thought sarcastically to herself.

"Do my eyes deceive me or are you a Barden Bella. Your one of those acapella girls, and I'm one of those acapella guys, and we're going to have acachildren, it's inevitable." Jesse said.

"Your really drunk right now. I don't think your going to remember any of this. How much have you had to drink?" Beca asked.

"I'm not drunk your just blurry. And a couple of shots, 2 beers, and some mysterious powder was in my drink." Jesse said.

"Well I hope your place has Advil." Beca said, while trying to turn away only to be grabbed by the wrist.

"Yep, and my parents are away on another business trip. So I won't get in trouble." Jesse said proudly.

"Shit!" Beca said, without thinking.

"What?" Jesse asked.

"My dad is going to kill me for smelling like alcohol. Chloe just _had_ to hug me. Shit, what am I going to do?" Beca thought aloud.

"Stay with me." Jesse said, with a smirk.

"I would rather share a pair of underwear with a hobo." Beca said.

"Listen, if its about what happened earlier, I am such a douch. I-" Jesse began.

"If I say yes, can we go on to your place and will you shut up?" Beca snapped.

"We really do need to t-" Jesse began.

"Your drunk, so just save it.'' Beca said, as they walked (more like Jesse leaning on Beca.) towards their friends.

"No sexual relationships with treble makers! You can kiss all you want, but no Penetration's." Aubrey said, while looking over at her brother and Beca.

"You seriously don't even have to worry about the kissing. I am going to crash at your alls place tonight though. If I go home smelling like this, my dad will kill me." Beca said.

"Fine, but no nakedness near each other." Aubrey said.

The Swanson house

5:00 am

Jesse woke up, on his bed. His head felt like it was pounding like a heart. Something was different thought. A smell of alcohol and lavender hit his nostrils. He looked down, and he had to do a double take. Beca Mitchell was _cuddling_ him. She had her head, and one hand on his chest. And one leg was layed around comfortably over his leg. His arms were wrapped around her. And she was wearing one of his plaid shirts, and a pair of his yoga pants that were really over sized on her. And she had two tears streaming down her pale cheek.

"No mommy." Beca mummered in her sleep.

"Beca, wake up. Are you ok?" Jesse said, in a sweet, calm, soothing voice, while rubbing her back. Ignoring the sharp pain in his head.

"Huh? Jesus Christ!" Beca said, while yanking her leg away, and sitting up straight. While blinking out and whipping away tears from her face.

"Are you ok Beca?" Jesse asked sincerely worried.

"Ya, just bad dream that's all. I bet your head is killing you." Beca said, trying to change the subject. Jesse, thankfully went along with her, seeing her discomfort.

"It doesn't feel that nice." Jesse said, while rubbing his head.

"Didn't think it would." Beca said, while going over to his desk where she picked up the Advil bottle, and threw it to him.

"So, somebody likes to cuddle." Jesse said, while wagging his eyebrows, then groaning from pain and rubbing his head.

"Shut up! You practically forced me to sleep in the same bed as you." Beca said.

"I did?" Jesse asked.

"Oh ya." Beca said, while thinking about the what happened.

_The Swanson house _

_11:00 pm_

_"Jesse stop eating. You need to go to bed." Beca said, while snatching his second bag of chips away from him._

_"Your a party pooper. You should eat some of these with me. They are really good." Jesse said, while snatching the cheetos back._

_"I think I know what that mysterious white powder was now." Beca said, while throwing one of his arms over her shoulder, and making their way up the many steps._

_"Unicycle thinks my girlfriends a bitch. She totally is." Jesse said._

_"Why would you think Unicycle thinks that?" What was your first clue?" Beca asked, sarcastically._

_"Well, they had the dart board out tonight, if you remember. And he stuck a picture of her on it, and was throwing darts at it while saying 'die bitch die.' And 'Vengeths is mine mine sayth the Lord, and me." Jesse said._

_"Oh ya. Why would you think she is?" Beca asked, hoping he won't remember her asking that in the morning._

_"Because look at you, then look at her. Your the definition of perfect. And she's the detention of mean." Jesse said._

_"Ok, now I know for sure you are wasted." Beca said, as they entered the room._

_"I want to be chocolate wasted." Jesse said in a kids voice._

_"What the heck?" Beca asked._

_"You've never seen Grown Ups?" Jesse asked._

_"Ummm, noooo. Was I suppose to?" Beca asked, while setting him down on his queen sized bed._

_"We need to get you to watch that." Jesse said, while shaking his head._

_"Ok, well if you need anything, I will be downstairs so...'' Beca said, while turning her back, only to be pulled down on the bed by Jesse into his lap._

_"Let me go. I have pepper spray Swanson." Beca warned. It was pitch black in the room, only with the moon shining through the window._

_"Then you will get questioned by my younger brother, who knows the smell of alcohol, who will call and tell my parents." Jesse said._

_"Ok, so I will sleep in your floor then." Beca said, while trying to squirm out of his grip only to fail epically._

_"Nope, the floor is hard and cold. My bed is soft and comfy. Its big enough to were we don't have to touch each other, plus I'm not a blanket hog. So you can easily stay warm and comfy in dream land." Jesse said, while stumbling towards his dresser, and pulling out some clothes._

_"What are these for?" Beca asked._

_"You can't tell me that the school uniform is comfortable. Actually you can, but you would be lying." Jesse said._

_"Ok, turn around." Beca commanded. Jesse did as he was told, but he couldn't help but stare at the reflection of her on his TV._

"Did I say anything to stupid?" Jesse asked.

"You might have said a few things, but nothing too stupid." Beca said, as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Jesse asked.

"Shower! I am going to rely on you to do the laundry before school." Beca called out.

"Shit it's Friday." Jesse mumbled under his breath.

Ok this one was the Jeca fluffy chapter. Next will be Unicycle and b-fight chapter. Mwhahahaha! So yip-ee. Next chapter gets shout outs:)


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! B**** fight in this chapter! Sooooo excited, in fact just skip the authors note, read the story, then come back to the authors note, read it, then review! _I hope y'all like it! Please review? I know the chapters short, but fights can't last forever and the ending is suppose to be a cliffy. I am going to wait and make the next chapter after you guys review. Which should Jesse choose? Its up to y'all! Thank you so much for the awesome reviews, and favorites and follows. The reviews is what keeps this story going. So thank you. I hope you all like the chapter..._**

Barden highschool

"Hey, look who made up." Donald said, as Jesse and Beca approached 'the gang'.

"Baby what are you doing, entering the school with _her_._"_ Jessica asked, in her cheerleader uniform.

"There isn't anything to worry about." Jesse said, while walking away from Beca, and towards Jessica, then kissed her.

"I thought cheerleaders couldn't participate if they had an injury." Stacie said while pointing to her ankle.

"I can cheer just not do stunts. Not that you would know anything about cheerleaders, because you got rejected twice." Jessica said, and Stacie's face instantly fail.

"She doesn't need a cheer leading uniform to get guys to like her. Unlike you, who have to wear the uniform and cake on the make up to get laid." Beca said, standing up for her friend.

"You don't have no right to talk Mitchell. Not one boy in the school would even think about kissing a ugly monstrosity like you." Jessica said.

"Jessica let's go." Jesse said, trying to pull her away. Only for Jessica to smack him on the arm.

_oh if you were only there with Jesse last night to hear what he said..._Beca thought.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Chloe said.

"Well it the truth! Don't get me wrong you are an ugly mess too. I mean, even Josh rejected you. That's about as low as it gets.'' Jessica said.

"That's it!" Beca said, while throwing a right fist straight to her perky cheek.

"You bitch!" Jessica said, while pulling Beca's hair. Meanwhile Jesse was trying to break them up. Unicycle stepped in and slung Jesse over his shoulder saying...

"Dude, I can't hit a girl. Let me cherish this shinning moment. Its a prayer answered for her to have a black eye."

"Let go of my hair!" Jessica screeched.

"Let go of mine.'' Beca said, as they both fell down on the floor. Beca on top.

"What did I ever do to you?" Jessica asked, while they both let go of each others hair, and was blocking the fist that were being thrown toward each other. Both of them by the opposite girl.

"Gee I wonder your a level 10 psycho Bitch, who makes Dakota Fanning look good! The question is what did I do to YOU?" Beca asked, while Jessica rolled on top of Beca tearing Beca's uniform sleeve off.

"You are trying to steal Jesse. And you come to school looking like that. You are asking to be bullied.'' Jessica said, while blocking Beca's wrist from pounding into her nose.

"I am not trying to steal Jesse, for Christ sake's! Jesse is fucking loyal to whoever the hell he's with! And if you don't see that your blind!" Beca said, while rolling on top of her, and punched her nose. Then kicked her bad ankle, making Jessica yelp in pain.

"Ya! Your a blind bitch! Make her go to her grave Beca!" Unicycle shouted with a fist pumped up in the air. While Jesse was still trying his very hardest to get out of Unicycles grip.

"Says the girl who's rib cage sticks out more than Mary Kate's did in 2004!" Jessica said, while her fist planted itself into her right rib. Making Beca groan in pain, and fall to her back.

"Ya well, your a dumb bitch who doesn't have the life she wants so she goes around and trys to make everyone miserable and frankly I'm tired of it! I'm tired of you doing it to my friends, to Jesse, to me, and you need to back away from all of them or else I will make you regret being born! you might think that your life is 'hell' right now, but you haven't seen hell. I will make your life more miserable than you can ever imagine. So back off from my friends." Beca said, while kicking her in her stomach then leaving.

"Ya! This calls for cake, I am going to go to the bakery right now." Unicycle said, while putting Jesse down and _skipping_ to the exit door with a huge face splitting, ear to ear, grin plastered on his face.

Jesse on the other hand wasn't sure if he should comfort Jessica, or find Beca and comfort her.

**Your choice, who does Jesse go after? You pick, I write. If you don't pick, I don't write. Did you all like it? I really hope you do. And did anyone notice how when Beca was speaking her last paragraph in this story how she said "Im tired of you doing it to my friends,** _**to Jesse,**_**to me..." See how she put Jesse's name away from 'friends'? Hint hint! Please**** leave a review and tell me what ya think. If you have questions I can answer, I will. To those who reviewed last chapter..**

**Jellolina; Cool name. Thanks for reading. And thanks for the cool reviews:)**

**Alanasilver; Here ya go:) thanks for the reviews.**

**Storyreader123; Thank you! Awesome username. Hope ya liked the new chapter. Thanks for the reviews.**

**AnnaKendrick; I am honored to be the first to give you a shout out. Hope Unicycle was funny and enjoyable. Thanks for reviewing.**

**LizzyRose1; He will dump her really soon (*cough* hint *cough* hint.) Tune in for the next chapter. (*cough*) Thanks for the reviews.**

**jessicayip792; More Jeca, got it! I don't think I am to good at the whole fluff thing, but I will try my best. Thank you. And thanks for the reviews.**

**Eminem7856; Thank you! Cool username. Hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for the reviews.**

**themockingjaypin; Here's some more! Thanks for all the reviews. And your story 'babysitting' is awesome. Thanks for the awesome reviews. **

**marsbarr; Ya, sorry I messed up on some spelling on the last chapter. And I re-did the chapter with the exact same words but different spelling. So I went to replace it, and accident-ly posted it as a new chapter. After I noticed that deleted the mess up chapter, and reposted it on the last chapter. Wow that sounds confusing! Hope I explained it without to too much confusion. Thanks for reviewing;)**

**Day1Directioner; I hope you enjoyed! I'm feeling a lot better, thanks! Thank you for the reviews, they make my day!**

**gossipssweetlips; Hope you like the b fight, I had fun writing it:) And I hope you liked the chapter. Thank you for reviewing:)**

**Bellabear9898; Yay! I got another review by my favorite author! Thanks, so much! And I am feeling a lot better! **

**Liza482; I hope you enjoyed:) The story will be coming to an end in a few chapters...at least I plan on it. Thanks for the reviews.**

**lalabooboo; Did you like the new chapter? Unicycle is pretty funny, and was more then happy to see Jessica get her face pounded in to the ground. Thanks for reviewing.**

**HHer-PitchSlap-HOA; Hope you liked Unicycle. And ya, Jesse can't handle his booze. More Jeca soon. Thanks for reviewing.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! The vote has been tallied, and well read and find out. You all have great ideas! In this chapter there will be tears, healing bruises, madness, love, Unicycles' cheers, cake, and happiness. Thank you all for reviews.**

" Jesse, did you just see what that, that stupid slut did to me?" Jessica asked, as she held her injured ankle.

"Call her that again, and everyone in school will hear about who is dumping you right now." Jesse said.

"No, you can't 'dump' me, I am the dumper, not the one who gets dumped. Plus I told you I 'loved' you." Jessica said.

"I know. Did you not notice how I haven't ever said it back? We. Are. Way past. Over." Jesse said, as Jessica grabbed his wrist, when he turned to walk away.

"We can't be done. She is soooo going to pay." Jessica said.

"You even attempt to hurt her physically or mentally, and everyone will know of all of your secrets. I am sorry Jessica, I really am. I just can't do this anymore. And I am sorry it took all this for me to notice." Jesse said.

"Then everyone will know of your secrets too." Jessica said.

"I don't care, I have nothing to hide. Plus, I never trusted you with my real secrets." Jesse said, as he detached her hand from his wrist and went running towards the direction Beca ran.

"Beca wait up." Jesse said, as he started speeding towards her direction.

Right before she entered the girls bathroom, he grabbed her arm. Gently spinning her around. He was taking in her beaten face, her hand that was clutching her ribs through her shirt. And one tear, that had left a path of eyeliner behind it on her right cheek.

"What?" Beca asked, with her voice cracking slightly.

"Why are you crying? Are you Ok? There's blood all over your shirt. We need to get you to the school nurse. No, we need to take you to the emergency room. Come on." Jesse said, very quickly.

"Jesse! I'm fine, just leave me alone. Go find your girlfriend. She got the worst end of the stick." Beca said, as she pulled her arm away, only to be picked up bridal style.

"Jes-Oh my God! Put me down." Beca said.

"Nope, I know my ex girlfriend got more beat out of her. But your way more important to me. Your more important to me then I am to myself. And let's face it, I'm pretty important to me." Jesse said.

"I'm fine. Let me down, or else I am going to tickle you." Beca said, right before the bell rang.

"No, we are going to the doctor right now." Jesse said, as he began walking to the office.

"Me, Jesse Swanson, and Beca Mitcell is checking out." Jesse said, once he was at the front desk.

"I can walk." Beca said.

"I know. But I also know you will walk off." Jesse said, as he set Beca down in the passengers seat of his car.

"So, I must be pretty special." Jesse said, as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"And what makes you think that?" Beca asked.

"Because you separated my name from friends." Jesse said, as an uncontrollable blush quickly crept up Beca's cheeks. This most certainly is not going unnoticed by Jesse.

"I wouldn't consider that a good thing." Beca said.

"Oh contrary my dear Beca. If you don't think of me as a friend, or a brother you must think of me as a-'' Jesse began.

"As an acquaintance." Beca said.

"Or a _lover_." Jesse said, with a smug smile.

"Whoah there. You have a girlfriend, or don't you remember." Beca said.

"I _had _a girlfriend." Jesse said.

"Wait you were being serious back there about the ex thing?" Beca asked, suddenly more interested in the conversation.

"Yep." Jesse said.

''How come?" Beca asked.

"We're being nosy now, are we?'' Jesse asked, smugly.

"Sorry, none of my business. I don't care anyways." Beca said.

"Ya you do. I ended it, because I have come to my senses." Jesse said.

"And what made you do that?" Beca asked.

"Oh you know, I watch Oprah like every day, so..'' Jesse said, as Beca flashed a quick smile.

"And there's this pretty brunette, that I may have a huge crush on." Jesse said.

"Oh." Beca said.

"Yep, I just feel really bad that she got beat up before I realized it." Jesse said, as they arrived at a doctors office, and he put his car in park mode.

"Really?" Beca asked, sounding to enthusiastic then she wants to be. Which makes Jesse chuckle slightly under his breath.

"Yep, but I just need to know that the somebody I am talking about feels the same way." Jesse said.

"I don't know, it sounds to me like that somebody is a handful. She might be more of a challenge then you can handle." Beca said.

"I think I can handle it. I am a risk taker." Jesse said, with a smile.

"Too bad, she's in to this blonde headed dude with wash board abbes." Beca said, while she was about to unlock the door when she felt a pair of warm soft lip crash onto hers. She quickly started kissing back.

"I think you have blonde and brunette mixed up.'' Jesse said, after he pulled away from the kiss.

"Nope. Although, I could go for brunette." Beca said.

''you were _so _thinking lover."Jesse said.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. Now lets get out of the car, shall we?" Beca said.

* * *

30 minutes later...

"I told you I didn't need to go see a doctor." Beca said, as they hopped into the car.

"Beca one of your ribs is broken, and another one is fractured." Jesse said.

"Its not that bad. Plus, I know for a fact Jessica has a broken nose, and I probably extended the healing process for ankle. And one time I got into a fight with these two dudes and I got a broken leg. They still got the bad end of the deal though. The brown haired one got shot, and the other one ended up with a broken back and a knife through his left hand. Don't ever piss me off with weapons around." Beca said.

"Didn't you end up in jail?" Jesse asked.

"No, neither one died. One was a drug dealer, and the other tried to rape me. The one that tried to rape me, is still in the hospital with a bullet in his lower back." Beca said.

"Jesus Christ, what kind of town did you live in?" Jesse asked.

"Hey, I just got a text from Unicycle saying to meet him at his house asap." Beca said.

Unicycle's house...

"Holy crap!" Beca said, as she looked around the kitchen. There was a sign that said 'Happy no more crazy stupid b* day!', there was a cake saying ' congrats', and unicycles with bows on each one.

"Every one gets a free unicycle." Unicycle said, as he handed everyone one.

"Today we all become free, thanks to Beca. So cheers." Unicycle said as everyone raised there coke in a glass bottle up.

"Ok, normally I would say this is stupid but..." Beca said.

"You saw the yummy cake." Chloe said.

"Exactly." Beca said.

"Wait, you meant to tell me Beca Mitchell is going to eat?" Bumper asked.

"Hells ya." Beca said.

"Cheers.'' Everyone said, as they clincked glasses.

**The end. Then the last part of the story shall be a lot of days. Trying to shuffle school and this website is so hard, when you have hours and hours and hours of homework. Extra thanks to Bellabear for reading over this. Thank you all for the reviews you Rock!**


End file.
